Find Me
by Frohike
Summary: A call from those who are now, or have ever been, lost.


Title: Find Me  
Author: Frohike  
Email: frohike51@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Category: MSR  
Distribution: Anywhere you want. Just keep my name and email addy attached. Let me know where you're taking it, so I can come and visit.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to the Master of Yuppie Morbidity, FOX, yadda, yadda, yadda.   
Spoilers: Passing references to Requiem and Closure. Respectfully borrowed quotes from One Breath and a partial quote from Closure; you'll know 'em when you see 'em. 

For Mim, whose parting words to me tonight were "Write something for me." I did. Hope you like it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Scully curled up into a ball in the trunk of the car. * Mulder. Find me, * she thought, as tears streamed down her cheeks. The car stopped. Bright lights, shouting, movement, blackness.

Three months later, trying to decide whether to remain or follow the light, Scully heard his voice through the haze. "I feel, Scully... that you believe... you're not ready to go. And you've always had the strength of your beliefs. I don't know if my being here... will help bring you back. But I'm here." The decision was made. He had found her, as she'd asked; as she knew he would.

A few hours later, he returned to her side. "Mulder. I had the strength of your beliefs." Quietly, almost imperceptibly, she added. "You found me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Samantha huddled in the corner of her room. Two days had gone by since the Smoking Man had taken her from her home. "Fox. Find me," she whispered. Time passed, tests passed, until she was no longer sure of her memories. "I think I had a brother with dark hair..." she whispered to no one in particular. "Find me."

Twenty-seven years later, he found her handprint in the sidewalk of a house on a closed military facility. Inside the house, the apparition of a young boy led him to her diary. "I think I had a brother with dark hair..." he read. "She was here, Scully."

In the morning, Scully brought him hope. Hospital records led them to a nurse who had been on duty the night Samantha was admitted. While Scully confirmed Samantha's presence in the hospital all those years ago, the boy appeared again. Mulder followed him into the woods to a clearing. Amidst the small children playing in the haze, he saw her. "Samantha," he called out. She smiled and ran to him. "Fox." She wrapped her arms around him. "You found me," she whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Mulder pressed himself against the wall of the tiny room. They were coming again, those who abducted. * Those whom he allowed to take him away, * he corrected himself. It was time. Time for more tests, more questions, more acts of contrition for the sins of those before him. He was being made their whipping boy, their scapegoat, their savior. "Find me, Scully," he cried softly. "Find me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Scully felt the first flutter of life inside her almost four months pregnant body, soft, but persistent. Her hand shifted lower to see if she could feel the movement outside. As she found the spot, she heard him. "Find me." She pulled away, not sure of what had just transpired. The fluttering started again. Slowly, carefully, she rested her hand on the spot again. "Find me," the voice repeated. The hand lifted and covered her mouth as the tears flowed. "I will, Mulder," she whispered. "I'll find you." She put her hand back to her abdomen once more, but the voice was silent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The baby kicked and squirmed as the voice surrounded him. It was a new sound, a comforting sound, his favorite sound, he decided. He felt a warmth concentrating above him and knew that the mother was trying to touch him. The voice got louder. The warmth went away. The voice got quieter. The baby kicked and squirmed again. The warmth returned. The voice got louder. The mother answered. The voice went away. The baby lifted his thumb to his mouth. All was well. The father had found him.


End file.
